Wolfenstein: The Jerry In The Moon
I saw an episode of a deleted cartoon that would air on Adult Swim, okay, not really saw, per se, but, I did hear and do know about it. I was in a chatroom, where quite a few fellow cartoon lovers also commented on and talked about the plot of one of the episodes of this deleted show. The show in question was to be known as "Wolfenstein: Air Combat Stories", even though a couple of episodes would have had next to nothing to do with aerial combat. This show would have been similar to the MachineGames Wolfenstein timeline, only with dark magic from ancient super powered pagan Aryans being how the Nazis win ww2, rather than the ancient super powered Jews of the timeline in the new games. Yep, that's right, Wolfenstein would finally be getting a cartoon adaptation. However, it ultimately did not, due to some behind the scenes turmoil with the higher ups of AS. (AS stands for Adult Swim, if you didn't know.) One user, an avid Wolfenstein fan, showed his disdain for what the execs were going to do to the show 16 episodes in. Basically, what was going to happen was that it would start out with a more serious tone. If I can recall correctly, episodes 1-15 were going to be serious. Then, from episode 16 onwards the shows overall tone would shift, causing it to become another raunchy adult comedy. (Seriously, I think we can all agree that we have more than enough of those.) The American Gunnery Sergeant that commands him most of the time would become a complete walking joke that doesn't know when to shut it off. Sure, he would've made a few jokes in the first 15 episodes, even in the face of danger, but he wouldn't just stand around laughing at his jokes in the face of danger. He also would know when to dial it back and actually take something seriously. Speaking of not knowing when to shut it off... Kieran himself wouldn't have gotten it quite as bad in the post-Adult Swim Interference show. Although, while he wouldn't be a complete walking punchline, he still would be an obnoxious loudmouth that doesn't know when to shut up. Note that this episode would have been the 6th episode, and the titular villain would be a recurring character in later episodes. (Admittedly, not quite as threatening as he is here.) There was also a controversy behind the show involving the main protagonist, Kieran, himself. This had to with how he was going to activate his powers, brought on by Super Aryan black magic. To use this black magic and the powers it brought, Kieran would have to hurt himself. Yep, you heard that right, harm could not be inflicted onto him by others to use his magic, he would have to inflict that harm onto himself. Another interesting fact about the show before we go into this episode: The show would have an art and animation style very similar to anime. The general fan consensus for this was that the creators were heavily inspired by anime, and, while this was the case, that isn't the only reason for the anime style. It was revealed by the creators themselves that they are so devoted to paying homage to the anime that inspired their art style that they would have the show animated by OLM Incorporated, which, for those of you that don't know, is an animation studio in Japan, and is responsible for animating the Pokémon anime. The Episode The episode would have started in October 24, 1945, and would have the backstory to the villain of the episode, who was a Nazi German panzer gun operator, named Manfred, and his crew were killed in England by a Royal Air Force bombing run. However, this Nazi militant would be revealed to have sold his soul to the ancient super Aryans so that he could be one of the best of the Heer, and he used his dark magic to invoke the ancient powers that he could come back and have revenge on the non-fascist British pilots for his death and the deaths of his crewmates. After his death, his wish did come true, however, some strings were attached to it. Not only did this man's soul become more and more corrupt as the months passed, but he was also eternally imprisoned on the moon, resulting in his nickname of the Jerry on the moon. There was also a limit on how long he could cause chaos for the Brits and how much chaos he could cause. These limitaions would happen to be that he can only attack the English ceremonial county of Lincolnshire, as that is where he died, and he can only attack on October 24th, the anniversary of his death, until the 31st of October, Halloween of the same year. Lastly, he would only be able to attack with his fleet of phantom tanks and fighter and bomber planes from the hours of 6 pm to 6 am. The episode would then cut to 74 years later, with an aerial combat scene, focused on Aloysha, his pregnant sister Masha, and the boy she wished to be her boyfriend, our English protagonist, Keiran Clarke. The trio are fighting against Focke-Wulf ta 283 nazi German jet fighter-interceptors with their Yak-15s. The Russian jet fighters were outnumbered, outgunned, and even slightly outperformed by the ta 283 ramjets, but Keiran and Masha used the tactic of chasing the ta 283s toward the other and toward Aloysha, giving the other shadow resistance fighters the chance to blow the canopies to pieces, killing the pilots inside. "This is it comrades! Just like how Richard taught us!" Kieran barked to Masha and Alyosha, blowing off the tail of one of the ta 283s. After a while of just the trio being chased by, along with chasing the ta 283 ramjets, they would soon beat the squadron of Nazi ramjet interceptors and land at Coningsby airbase, one of the only airbases that the freedom fighters had taken. (The line Kieran said, btw, was from a digital copy of the script I found for an online page talking about the behind the scenes turmoil.) The episode would then cut to inside the military building, with Kieran and Masha goofing around and talking their plans as parents, just like in previous episodes. Kieran would then walk into the mess hall of the airbase, pulling a random book about folklore out of nowhere. The chapter Kieran would flip to was about Manfred, also known as the "Jerry In The Moon", the episode's titular antagonist. The episode would then cut to a black and white segment, with each part showing the a part of Manfred's backstory, while Kieran narrated what happened, leading up to his death and his summoning of the ancient Super Aryan black magic that ultimately made him what he is today. (For those of you that are new to the show, Kieran himself would come into contact with this ancient black magic, which fused with him by choice of an ancient Super Aryan being. This magic would give him superpowers such as shapeshifting and fusing himself with cars. However, there is a draw back, as he can only shapeshift into certain things and there is a time limit on how long he can stay in that form, there is also a time limit on how long he can stay fused to a motor vehicle.) Category:Lost Cartoons Category:Unfinished